1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display panel capable of improving image quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the modern information age, display devices are being developed to process information and display images using the processed information. Particularly, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being rapidly developed according to demand since the LCD devices are thin and light weight, and consume low power.
An LCD device displays images using the properties of liquid crystal molecules, such as optical anisotropy, polarization, etc. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules having a slim and long shape, arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules may be changed by the electric field. Therefore, an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal may be controlled. The LCD device displays image information using polarized light aligned by the liquid crystal molecules having the optical anisotropy.
A display panel for the LCD device includes two substrates opposite to each other and liquid crystal inserted between the two substrates. For displaying images, arrangements of the liquid crystal may be uniformly controlled. For controlling the arrangements of the liquid crystal, the display panel includes an alignment member aligning the liquid crystal. For example, a surface of an organic polymer layer is rubbed by a specific cloth to form the alignment member. However, the alignment member may be polluted by fine dust attached to the cloth and fibers of the cloth. In addition, thin film transistors (TFTs) of the display panel may be damaged by static electricity caused by rubbing the surface of the alignment member.
In response to possible pollution of the alignment member and static electricity damage to the TFTs, a photo-alignment method, which is a non-contact method, has been developed. However, when the alignment member is formed by the photo-alignment method, the display panel may display afterimages because the polar anchoring energy of the alignment member is small.